Díselo, Alina
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Lo percibes con cada vez más intensidad. Ese cosquilleo que te eriza el vello y ese peso al fondo del estómago, rugiendo por ser liberado. Sé que tienes miedo, pero también sé que se te pasará. Porque eres como yo, siempre lo has sido.


_A Caryarit. Lo que el Oscuro ha unido, ningún Mal lo separe. _

_Si esta idea me perteneciera, el Oscuro habría sido el protagonista (y habría salido desnudo con indecente frecuencia)._

**AVISO DE SPOILERS**: esta historia (o escenas) se sitúa cronológicamente al final de «Ruina y ascenso», por lo que habrá referencias de este y de los dos libros anteriores. No se menciona nada de las dos bilogías siguientes.

* * *

**DÍSELO, ALINA**

* * *

_«Quien con monstruos lucha cuide de no convertirse a su vez en monstruo. _

_Cuando miras largo tiempo a un abismo, también este mira dentro de ti»._

_F. Nietzsche_

Te dice que estás radiante y tú te limitas a sonreír, pero le ocultas el porqué. Tu buscador nunca ha sido muy listo y siempre ha sido presuntuoso, así que todavía piensa que es por él. Por esas bromas murmuradas junto al lago que hay al lado de vuestro orfanato de Keramzin, por los besos blandos compartidos al pie de las escaleras.

Cree que es él el que ha devuelto el brillo a tus ojos, el que te arrebola las mejillas y hace desaparecer las ojeras. Cree que lo quieres, porque se lo has dicho y porque no soporta siquiera barajar la otra alternativa: que sigue sin ser suficiente y que vuestra relación está desgastada por el rencor, por todo lo que os habéis arrebatado el uno al otro. Tú le echas en cara que no aceptara quién eras —eres—, él que ya no pueda notar esa pulsión que lo movía cuando iba al bosque a cazar. Continúa siendo un rastreador, pero no el mejor. Su técnica se ha vuelto tan mediocre como el resto de sus cualidades. Si lo tolera, además de porque cree que lo quieres, es porque está convencido de que al fin eres como él. Vulgar, efímera.

Pero se equivoca, ¿verdad, Alina? Se lo ocultas, pero no serás capaz de hacerlo durante mucho más tiempo. Lo percibes con cada vez más intensidad. Ese cosquilleo que te eriza el vello y ese peso al fondo del estómago, rugiendo por ser liberado. Sé que tienes miedo, pero también sé que se te pasará. Porque eres como yo, siempre lo has sido.

Durante tres años trataste de convencerte de que todo era perfecto, tal y como siempre habías querido que fuera. Tenías a Oretsev a tu lado y tiempo para descansar después de una guerra que nos había quitado demasiado. Habías muerto para casi todos y, aunque en Ravka y en el resto del mundo se siguiera rezando a la Sankta Alina, al fin podías desembarazarte de la presión que eso te provocaba. Del deber que asumiste a regañadientes.

Porque tú no querías la gloria, pero sí el poder. No puedes engañarme, nunca has podido y menos ahora. Me ahogo en ese vacío que te hace hueco por dentro, Alina. No echas de menos ni al Apparat ni a su culto, tampoco al pueblo llano depositando sus esperanzas en ti. Pero sí a la luz. La certeza de que eras —eres— diferente. Mejor. La búsqueda incesante de los amplificadores, de un poco más.

Me echas de menos a mí.

Y no solo porque fuera tu némesis o la excusa que te gritabas a cada paso para cosechar más y más poder. Me echas de menos porque éramos —somos— iguales. Porque conmigo te sentiste todo lo especial que fuiste capaz de manejar. Porque te prometí el mundo aunque te lo quitara después.

Hay conceptos que no tienen razón de ser sin el opuesto. Sabemos qué es la bondad porque existe la maldad para presentarnos una alternativa. Sabemos qué es sentirnos bien porque alguna vez hemos sido miserables. Sabemos qué es la luz porque hay una oscuridad que iluminar.

Sabes quién eras —eres— porque sabes quién era —soy—.

—Hoy no creo que cene. —Te mira con preocupación y le mientes. Otra vez—. No te preocupes, Mal, no es nada. Tengo el estómago revuelto.

Os dais el beso de rigor, blando y falso, y subes las escaleras hacia el dormitorio. Escuchas a los huérfanos gritando y riendo, y te esfuerzas para que la alegría que sientes al creer que has hecho lo correcto sea suficiente. Pero no lo es.

Cierras la puerta del dormitorio y te dedicas a lo mismo que llevas meses haciendo a escondidas: sentarte sobre el alféizar de la ventana abierta y extender la mano. Mueves los dedos y juegas con el sol, como si su luz todavía te perteneciera.

—Díselo, Alina.

Aprietas los labios, reteniendo la réplica. La primera vez que aparecí ante ti, lloraste. Te metiste bajo las sábanas, encogida, murmurando que no era real, que todo estaba en tu cabeza, que por favor. Las lágrimas se te colaron en la boca y mi carcajada en los oídos.

Han pasado seis meses, y aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sigas creyendo que soy producto de tu imaginación, ya no me sufres. Aceptas tu locura porque estás convencida de que pensar que has perdido la cabeza es mejor que saber que no lo has hecho. Que soy real y que estoy aquí. Que no puedo irme.

Quizá lo habría hecho si no hubieras repartido tu poder, no estoy seguro. Pero lo hiciste y eso me ancló a existir.

—¿Por qué me ignoras? —La pregunta es suave, igual que mi sonrisa. Me apoyo en la pared que tienes al lado y te observo fruncir el ceño con terquedad—. Díselo, Alina —repito en un susurro—, dile por qué vuelves a tener buen aspecto. Dile que no lo quieres, que esta vida no es para ti. Que eres mejor que él y no te avergüenzas de ello.

—Vete.

—No puedo. Y aunque pudiera no querría. —Me encojo de hombros cuando finalmente me miras con enfado—. Llevo demasiado tiempo existiendo como para considerar la posibilidad de dejar de hacerlo.

—No lo haces. Existir, me refiero. Estás en mi cabeza… —titubeas y sé por qué.

—Dilo. —Ensancho la sonrisa, rozándome la comisura con la punta de la lengua—. Di mi nombre, Alina.

—No.

—Entonces díselo a él. Dile la verdad.

Vuelves a mirar hacia el exterior, con los puños crispados y los nervios de punta.

—Quiero a Mal, soy feliz.

—Estoy en tu cabeza, como has dicho. Y en el resto de ti. Estoy en el corazón que late apático cuando el buscador te toca, Alina. En el rencor que te pinza los nervios cuando te despiertas y ves su espalda a tu lado en la cama. Estoy en los sueños sobre lo que podrías haber sido y en la frustración que sientes cuando te levantas a la mañana siguiente. Y en las pesadillas. —Vuelvo a sonreír cuando te encoges—. En la sombra que proyectas cuando jugueteas con la luz y en las veces que te encierras en el baño sujetando la _kefta_ azul que te regaló Zoya.

—No eres real —repites, como un mantra.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

Aunque sigues sin mirarme, tus ojos se abren de par en par. La duda germina en tu interior y se enreda en tus miedos y anhelos, uniéndolos.

En estos seis meses te has mantenido alejada de mí. Has intentado no contemplarme, no hablarme, mucho menos tocarme. Sabes que si pusieras tu mano sobre mi pecho, aunque fuera para empujarme, y notaras la tela de la _kefta_ negra bajo las yemas, no podrías seguir fingiendo que soy producto de tu imaginación. Ya no serviría de nada repetirte que si Oretsev no me ve, ni ningún otro miembro del servicio o niño, tiene que significar que me imaginas.

Ha habido veces, sin embargo, en las que has dudado. Instantes breves, esos que están entre la vigilia y el sueño, cuando bajas la guardia. En ellos has considerado la posibilidad de que sea real, de que el hecho de que solo tú me percibas es sencillamente otro de mis trucos.

Me acerco a ti poco a poco, dejándote tiempo para ver cómo reaccionas. Porque sé cómo quieres hacerlo, pero no cómo lo harás. Sé que es cuestión de tiempo que lo aceptes, pero no sé de cuánto.

Aunque sigues sentada sobre el alféizar, metes las piernas dentro de la habitación y las dejas colgando. Con los pies casi rozando el suelo, con el corazón a punto de estallar. Separas las rodillas y te acuerdas, igual que me acuerdo yo, de cuando estuvimos en la misma situación justo al revés. Y esa idea que te persigue en el instante que existe entre la vigilia y el sueño te llena el hueco que tienes dentro. Sí, tiene que ser otro de mis trucos. Existo. Soy y somos. Otra vez.

La respiración se te atraganta en la boca cuando me coloco entre tus piernas. Sin tocar, sin demostrarte todavía si tienes razón. Pongo las manos a ambos lados de tu cuerpo y me agacho. La sonrisa me trepa cuesta arriba y tu aliento podría —¿puede?— acariciarme los labios. Tan cerca que sería capaz de contarte las pestañas si apartara los ojos de los tuyos. Tanto que el pelo blanco que mece el viento me acaricia la mejilla. ¿O la traspasa? No lo sabes, pero quieres saberlo. Lo necesitas.

—Di mi nombre, Alina —murmuro a un segundo de tu boca.

—No.

Y no lo haces, pero entreabres los labios. Me invitas. Porque aunque lo odies lo deseas. Porque hace tres años existimos para contraponernos aunque ahora las cosas hayan cambiado.

—Dilo.

Titubeas, casi dispuesta, pero te detienes cuando escuchas los pasos acercándose por el pasillo. La puerta de la habitación se abre y me aparto con la misma calma con la que me había acercado, para que puedas ver la alternativa. Tu presente, el que aborreces. Oretsev te mira desde el dintel, con esa sonrisa que esconde rencor y esa normalidad que te prometió y aceptaste gustosa. Con su vida efímera que te ata a una realidad igual de efímera. El príncipe con el que soñaba una niña que no sabía que merecía ser reina.

Como siempre, él no se fija en mí y la idea que te llenaba el hueco del pecho se desvanece, dejando el vacío de siempre. No puedo ser real, piensas otra vez, has perdido la cabeza. Esta es tu vida y tendrías que ser feliz aunque no sepas cómo.

—Ya sé que me has dicho que no querías cenar, pero he pensado que quizá una sopa de verdura te siente bien y he pedido que la preparen.

—Gracias, Mal.

Sonríes y quieres llorar. Lo sigues y quieres salir corriendo. Te la comes y quieres vomitar.

Anhelas la luz y aunque sabes que la oscuridad es lo único que te espera.

* * *

Te despierta una pesadilla recurrente. Esa en la que estás en la Sombra, rodeada de _nichevo´ya_ y _volkra_, y se te meten dentro. Por la boca abierta en un grito mudo, por los ojos húmedos por el llanto, por los oídos sordos y por el agujero en el corazón que te ha hecho la daga. La que en realidad me clavaste a mí. La que en vez de terminar, empezó.

Jadeas, lloras y te pones las manos sobre los labios para evitar que el buscador se despierte también y te pregunte. Lo ha hecho algunas veces, _«solo es una pesadilla, Alina, ya no tienes de qué preocuparte»_. Palabras vacías que en lugar de consolar angustian. Porque sabes, intuyes a voces, que no es solo eso. Que la pesadilla tiene más de explicación retorcida que de miedo antiguo.

Te levantas y sales de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Caminas descalza por el pasillo, en dirección al cuarto que usas para sentirte parte de algo otra vez. Ese con las paredes pintadas con mapas y figuras retorcidas escondidas en ellos. El ciervo, la serpiente marina, el pájaro que resultó ser solo un pájaro. Huele al barniz que utilizas para secar tus obras y al anhelo por las historias que esconden.

—No entiendo por qué lo niegas.

Me miras por encima del hombro, acariciando con dos dedos el dibujo de la Sombra que hiciste la semana anterior.

—¿El qué?

Lo sabes, pero lo preguntas.

—Lo que eres.

—No soy nada, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—Me equivoqué.

Apoyo la espalda en el retrato y me cruzo de brazos, con el hombro justo al lado de tus dedos.

—La luz se ha ido —afirmas, aunque suena a pregunta. Deseas que te lo niegue—. Ahora le pertenece a otros.

—Tienes razón.

—Entonces, ¿qué soy?

—Extiende la mano.

Lo haces. La colocas con la palma abierta hacia arriba, entre los dos. Cuando pongo la mía justo debajo, casi rozándote, te tiemblan los dedos. Te los miras, mientras yo te miro a ti y a las posibilidades que se presentan.

—Cierra los ojos, Alina. —Por una vez no discutes—. Respira hondo y piensa en mi voz. Es lo único que hay, ¿la sientes dentro? —Lo hace. La nota reptar en su cerebro, moverse por su riego sanguíneo—. El poder está ahí, a su lado. Muy al fondo.

—No es mi luz —murmuras, casi un gemido. Ya no sabes cómo negarlo.

—No, no lo es. Pero es tuyo. Deja que salga.

Y sale, justo al mismo tiempo que se te escapa una lágrima entre los párpados cerrados. Una voluta oscura, más negra que las sombras de la habitación. Del mismo color que mi _kefta_, que yo. Que tú ahora.

El poder baila a tu alrededor y borra ojeras, estira la piel e ilumina los ojos que siguen cerrados. Lo lamentas, pero también lo disfrutas. Porque sigues siendo mejor, especial, porque aunque no es lo que querrías, es mejor que lo que creías desear.

Solo entonces, cuando aceptas sin reservas que todo esto es real, acorto la distancia entre nuestras manos y te toco. La sorpresa te hace abrir los ojos de golpe y la sombra se extiende como un ciclón a nuestro alrededor, envolviéndonos en negro. Desaparece la habitación, el orfanato y la falsa normalidad con la que te disfrazabas. Solos tú y yo, al fin.

—Estás aquí. Por todos los Santos, eres real —balbuceas.

—Siempre he estado aquí y siempre estaré, Alina.

—Te vi caer. ¡Te vi arder!

—Y yo a ti —me mofo.

—Pero dijiste que estabas dentro de mi, pensé que…

—Estoy dentro de ti, y de otros. Pero también _estoy_ de un modo menos abstracto.

Tiro de tu mano para acercarte a mí y me agacho para beberme el jadeo que emites. Los _«no, no, no»_ que te bailan en la lengua.

Sé en lo que estás pensando, las vueltas que le das a lo que harás a continuación. Soy consciente de que hablarás con el cachorro Lantsov, con el resto de Grisha, y de que volverás a salir de tu refugio en busca de más poder. Pero esta vez del nuevo, del que no ilumina.

Pero también sé que te sientes pletórica, más viva que en los últimos tres años. Sé que ahora que has probado lo que es la banalidad, a tu buscador le costará mucho más convencerte de que vuelvas a ella. Sé que ese trono que juro que conseguiré tiene otro igual a su lado y que esta vez, cuando te lo ofrezca, dudarás con más fuerza.

Que quizá aceptes.

Acabo con la distancia que nos separa y te beso. Tu nuevo poder explosiona, junto a tu corazón y al mío. Ya sabes que es real, lo notas contra tus costillas.

El beso que nos damos no es como los que compartes con Oretsev, aunque en este también hay rencor. Yo te lo guardo por haberme clavado aquella daga, por intentar darme un final tan absurdo y falto de dignidad. Tú me lo guardas por todas las vidas que me llevé, por no haber sido lo que habrías podido soportar que fuera. Pero hay más cosas. Rabia, agradecimiento, miedo, comprensión. Ganas. Me muerdes los labios mientras te gruño en la boca, me clavas las uñas en los brazos mientras te aprisiono tan fuerte que te falta el aire.

Soy yo el que se separa, para que te atormentes al darte cuenta de que querías y necesitabas más.

Cuando recuperas la respiración y te acuerdas de odiar mi gesto de suficiencia, preguntas:

—¿Dónde estás?

—Di mi nombre, Alina —me burlo—. Dilo y te lo contaré.

—Aleksander.

Así que te lo cuento. Y, por primera vez en tres años, sonríes de verdad.

* * *

**NOTA**.

Pensé que iba a tardar más en volver a fanfiction, pero. Así, con punto, porque no necesita demasiadas explicaciones. Porque escribir fics es volver a casa, porque no hay presión, porque estáis aquí y porque lo gozo como consigo gozar muy poquitas cosas. Sé que el fandom es nuevo y que muchos no lo conoceréis todavía (no sé qué estáis haciendo: corred a leer a Leigh Bardugo, por Belcebú), pero es una absoluta pasada. Pocas historias me han motivado tanto a escribir como esta. No sé si haré más, aunque me gustaría. Porque mi personaje favorito me llama a gritos y porque salir de lo de siempre da miedo, pero también es emocionante.

Esta historia es un regalo para Caryarit por su cumpleaños. A Caryarit se la conoce por tener un nombre precioso, por ser La Jefa del Grupo Amanecer y un poco menos por ser mi alma gemela fangirleadora. Porque el Oscuro tiene fans, y el Darklina, pero a nadie he visto gritar tanto como a nosotras. Gracias por venir a decirme que también te enamoraste de él, tía. Ha sido una fantasía poder chillar por Telegram y Twitter contigo.

Si me has leído, espero que lo hayas disfrutado (aunque sea un poco).

Y ahora sí que sí: me vuelvo a la vida de escritora de cosas serias TM.


End file.
